


Lost

by 3cheers12years



Series: Dribs and Drabbles [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short, Teen for language, bullshit drabble thats what, honestly i dont know, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: Suddenly, the urge to pee hits him.





	Lost

Dan wakes up to the warmth of the Californian sun on his cheek. He stretches like a cat and groans as he turns over. His eyes are still squeezed shut as he yawns, kicking his feet lazily to rid himself of his duvet, placing his right leg atop of them. He's spooning the white sheets.

He rubs his knuckles over his lids, fingertips scraping at the dust-bowls of his eyes. He mutters a deep and sleep ridden _'gross'_  to himself as he rids himself of the rheum. He looks through his lashes, eyes blurred as he pats around the bed for his phone, having to hold it much to close to his face to see his Instagram suggestions. He passes photos of puppies, his nephews, obscure printed t-shirts and pretty girls.

Suddenly, the urge to pee hits him.

He groans, loudly, locking and casting his phone to the end of his bed as he stretches once more. He closes his eyes and cracks his neck before rolling onto his front and pushing himself up off of his bed. Slowly, he bumbles his way into his bathroom, pushing the door open and swinging it shut behind him, hearing the soft _click_ of the latch.

Dan blindly reaches for the closed seat of his toilet with one hand and drops his boxers with the other before sitting his bony little bottom down onto the seat. He sighs and shivers in relief as he urinates. He knows there is no shame in sitting down to pee in the morning, especially when the part of your brain that aims your appendage at the bowl has yet to awaken. Dan scratches at his nest of hair idly and an unfamiliar breeze graces his knees. His brow furrows and his eyes open slowly, blinking to focus, before his mouth drops open and his hand stills.

Dan is sat on his porcelain throne in the middle of absolutely nothing. The only thing standing around him is his bathroom door and frame, the toilet that he is perched on and his bed. He had wondered why the bird sounded a little louder than usual.

His hands scramble for his boxers, suddenly feeling very self conscious at the fact he is naked in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, head whipping around to look around him. His toes curl into the familiar tile of the floor as he whispers a slew of curse words in panic.

He stands up and pulls his boxers with him. He can't even get more clothes on, his dresser is nowhere to be seen. He turns in a circle, slowly, looking around at the vast expanse of- what? Desert? Beach? He doesn't know.

Both of his hands push his hair back from his face and knot themselves there as he stands in awe of his surroundings. He doesn't know what to do or what to say.

Well, other than, "Where the _fuck_  am I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Avenged Sevenfold - Lost - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VUrskFjfhc
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
